1. Field of the Invention
This invention of a collapsible car sun shade can be categorized in the field of consumer products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In summer everyone wants to park their vehicle under the shade, either a tree or building, in order to protect him or herself from damaging sunlight exposure. Parking lots of almost all the department stores, malls, shopping plazas, roadside businesses, schools, hospitals, clinics, apartment complexes, office buildings, parks, theme parks, cinemas, and other public and private places of business do not have any facility for parking cars under the shade.